


三次马里奥得到了安慰，一次他没有-番外-

by morinachen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morinachen/pseuds/morinachen
Summary: ABO车，慎入





	三次马里奥得到了安慰，一次他没有-番外-

我为什么要答应跟托马斯拼酒？

格策思考着这个问题。

格策仰面躺在床上，看着上方双手撑在他脑袋两侧的罗伊斯，认真地思考着这个问题。

“sunny，清醒点了吗？”罗伊斯低声问道，他伸出一只手，捏了捏格策的脸，真软，他想。拇指不轻不重地擦过格策的嘴唇，真他妈色情，他又想。

格策感觉自己的脸迅速地红了。

上方的alpha开始不紧不慢地释放出信息素，罗伊斯的信息素是很清爽的味道，介于柠檬味和薄荷味之间，信息素慢慢把格策包围，刺激着omega处于发情期的身体。

“sunny？”罗伊斯又喊了一次，他的手隔着连帽衫一路抚摸下去，然后撩开衣摆探了进去。

格策喘了一口气，他感受着罗伊斯的手从肚脐到腰侧再到胸口……

“马尔科……”眼前的alpha的诱惑最终战胜了格策，他伸出双手去勾罗伊斯的脖子，他选择向内心妥协，反正马上就要操他的人是马尔科.罗伊斯，现在箭在弦上，哪怕明早马尔科对他说昨晚都是酒后误事，格策也觉得值了。

罗伊斯俯下身吻他，唇舌交缠，攻势愈演愈烈，直到被格策推了一把才放开他。

格策的脸更红了，他大口地喘着气，手抓着罗伊斯的衣服想把它脱下来，罗伊斯笑着又吻了他一下，直起身把上衣和裤子都脱下来甩在一边，他把额头抵在格策的额头上，说：“马里奥，sunny，甜心，我想看你脱。”

格策忍住了翻白眼的冲动，做为同俱乐部同国家队的队友，他们平均下来可能每天能看到对方脱一次衣服，这一点都不新奇。

但格策还是在罗伊斯的注视下扒掉了连帽衫，把运动短裤和内裤一并拽下来踢到床下，他大咧咧地瘫在床上，抬起一条腿搭在罗伊斯腰上，拿小腿去蹭他的背。

罗伊斯捞过格策不安分的那条腿，从膝窝开始亲吻，在大腿根留下一个个痕迹，格策觉得有些痒，嘟囔着抱怨了两句。

罗伊斯又凑上去吻格策，这是个甜蜜缠绵的吻，蜂蜜松饼和罗伊斯的清香，信息素彼此吸引，温柔地交缠在一起。

两个人几乎完全贴在一起，罗伊斯一边亲吻格策，一边伸手向下摸去。

两个人的性器被一只手握住的时候，格策差点咬到罗伊斯的舌头，他不由地挺了下腰，这个举动换来了两个人舒服的叹息声。

罗伊斯一只手垫在格策脑后，与他交换一个又一个亲吻，另一只手有节奏地撸动着两个人的性器，没一会儿格策就受不了了，他呜咽着，湿润的眼睛可怜兮兮地看着罗伊斯：“马尔科，马尔科……你碰碰我后面。”

omega发情的时候，后面的生理反应比前面要来的汹涌得多，格策的后穴早已做好了迎接alpha的准备，湿润高热。

罗伊斯从善如流，两根手指揉了揉穴口，满意地听着格策舒服地哼哼。他尝试着伸进一根手指，开拓起格策的后穴来。

“sunny，你好紧呀。”罗伊斯叼着格策的耳垂舔弄着，一边低声笑着。alpha的嗓音有些哑，热气扑打在被舔湿的耳垂上，格策不由地颤抖起来。

在omega的配合下扩张做得还算顺利，罗伊斯觉得再忍下去他就要废了，于是他抽出埋在格策体内的手指，揉了一把格策的右胸，把他的体液都抹在了上面，换来眼角泛红的格策的怒视。

罗伊斯用性器在格策的穴口蹭了蹭，他沉声说：“sunny，我给你最后一次机会，你知道接下来我会做什么的。”

格策被酒精泡过的大脑晕乎乎的，马尔科接下来要做什么？

“我想想，唔，你会操进来，然后是生殖腔，接着我会被你标记……嗯…！”

罗伊斯忍不住了，他把性器缓慢而坚定地推了进去，同时用亲吻安抚颤抖的omega。

“操，操，sunny，你真的太棒了。”罗伊斯兴奋地叫道，格策把他全部吞了进去，omega体内舒适得像天堂，让他忍不住抽动了起来。

格策不可自控地尖叫起来，他的双腿缠在一起，在罗伊斯每次抽离的时候把他往回拉，双手不停地抓挠着罗伊斯的背。

罗伊斯找到了格策的前列腺，每一次针对那里的顶弄都会让格策发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟。罗伊斯一边顶一边撸动着格策的性器，感受着他一点点迎来高潮的过程。

格策射出来的时候已经快要脱力了，omega的身体瘫软着，任由alpha欺负，罗伊斯吻了吻格策，从他身体里退了出来，说：“翻个身，宝贝，我要标记你了。”

没有一个omega能在这种时候拒绝alpha的请求，格策懒洋洋地翻身，罗伊斯瞅准机会往他肚子下垫了个枕头，他覆在格策身上，舔咬着后颈的腺体，再次进入了格策体内。

在刚刚的活塞运动里罗伊斯就已经摸准了格策生殖腔的位置，因为高潮，腔口变得松软了些，罗伊斯试探地顶了顶，收获了格策的挣扎。

“疼……”格策的脸埋在枕头里，声音闷闷的，但罗伊斯能想象出小圆脸可怜兮兮的样子，他在格策背上舔咬着，安慰着格策紧绷的身体。

在罗伊斯不断的尝试下，生殖腔终于敞开了，腔口比穴口还要紧上不少，整根埋入以后两个人都出了一身汗。

但努力总是有回报的，格策爽得几乎撑不住自己，要靠罗伊斯横在自己腰间的胳膊才不至于瘫下来。

“sunny，我要成结了。”罗伊斯喘着气说，他加快了速度，格策的啜泣声更响了。omega终于完全向罗伊斯打开，身体最深处被占领，本能地屈服于alpha身下。

alpha在格策体内成结，涨大的结牢牢地卡住了腔口不让alpha出去，又痛又爽的感觉刺激得格策迎来了腔内高潮，热液冲刷过alpha的性器，罗伊斯也射了出来，同时他一口咬在了格策地腺体上。

纠缠了半天的信息素终于融成了一体，温柔地充斥着整个房间。

格策觉得自己快要散架了，他呻吟着翻过身来，alpha的手脚缠了上来，把他牢牢锁在怀里。

“马尔科，马尔科……”格策嘟囔着他的alpha的名字。罗伊斯吻了吻格策的发顶。

“sunny，你听我说，以后不要再喝那么多酒了。”

“酒……？”格策眨了眨眼睛，随后猛地骂了句脏话。

“明天我一定要他妈的找托马斯那个二百五算账！”

罗伊斯不明所以地笑了：“托马斯又怎么了？”

“就是他害得我醉成那样！”格策忿忿，要不是被折腾得浑身酸痛，他没准会直接冲出去暴打队友。

“不是挺好的吗？如果不是你喝醉了，说不定我就没法拥有你了。”罗伊斯几乎要笑出声来，温柔地安抚着炸毛的omega，顺便在心里记了一笔，回头要好好感谢托马斯。

“万一你压根不喜欢我呢？或者万一我把这些话跟别人说了呢。”

罗伊斯想了想，伸手在格策屁股上捏了一把：“比起这些没发生的……你觉得再来一次怎么样？”

一个枕头命中了他。

-fin-


End file.
